minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
OTAM 3 - Fallen King
Of Time And Mine 3 --- Fallen King This is based upon the first two OTAM stories by WhoWatchesTheToasters This is a collab made by TheMysteriousHood, Bella1963, and GatlerFX. See the Preview written by WhoWatchesTheToasters Prologue Computer Log --- Nuvleca System"Where are you now father?" "A small system called Nuvleca. Have you ever seen such beauty my son?" "Not until now father." "I knew you would say that. Tell mother I will be back Caustrine soon." "I will father don't worry." "Thank you Aaron." "Bye father." "Good bye, My son." ---TERMINATED CONNECTION--- Dawn is always the part of the day that fascinates me. Something new. A new beginning. As captain of the research ship Alo, I had seen millions of sunrises on numerous planets. My people were a proud speices who thrived in a system with a binary star at its center. The Rinians had gone into space long ago to further their understanding of a variety of topics. The Alo ''was due back at Caustrine City by the next day. Our last stop was this small system only 3 light years from the center of the galaxy. After I finished my conversation I sat up and looked out the window. Then I saw them. I pressed the intercom button on my desk. "All hands, hostile contacts are bearing 04 mark 283. We have enemies coming in. Battle Stations." The ''Alo may have been a research vessel, but it was armed. If it wasn't it would've died long ago. The wave of fighters descended on us. 4 men teleported onto the bridge. Their weapons blasted at my men as they fell. I grabbed my automatic rifle and opened up on them. They made no noise as they died, and their bodies faded after their death. Veclas missles were shot at us. It took 6 hits before Alo ''went dead. The last missile penetrated the engineering section and caused an explosion. The ship rocked as the Central Core overloaded. Everything went black. When I awoke I was alone. I looked around the bridge and saw my dead men. I noticed that the computer indicated 2 escape pods had been released. I was pleased. A few had escaped. I went into my office and pressed a button. A small doorway opened up. Inside was a small shuttle I could use to get to Caustrine. I clambered in and started the engines. It was 2 days later that I was within scanning distance of Caustrine's System. I was now only around 4700 Trillion kilometers away from the central planet. My ship had only light weapons, but great speed compared to others its size. 4700 Trillion kilometers took 34 minutes at full speed. I punched it. I arrived and the system and immediately had to dodge the destroyed bulk of a warship. I recognized it. It was the fleet's flagship, the ''Admiral's Arbiter. It was scattered around and wrecked. Nobody left. I got closer to the planet and saw it. The planet was destabilizing. Its core was fluxating. I was forced to watch as my home collapsed upon itself and then exploded. A single tear fell for everyone on that planet I knew. I traveled for 4 years. I crossed into a galaxy marked on our charts as Plyningodt, or Spiral God. I no longer beleved in a god. If there was one, why did he let his creations die. It was in Plyningodt I found the Azur Spher. Earth. A new home. I put down on their moon, and found technology left behind by others. Time managers called, Guardians. Now I take their mantle. I was the Nexus' Guardian. But now I am dead. Chapter 1 Hood was not sure what was left here. Toasters was dead. The one who united the team, gone. Gatler was missing, and Deadlock was off looking for people to join the team. Hood glanced down at the list A magician capable of summoning glass structures A male capable of teleportation A person who can utilize mysterious cards Someone with pyrokinesis. An odd bunch. Then again he was the guy in an armored suit equipped with a heavy laser and a machine gun. Chapter 2 The figure got closer. The knife was raised and ready to strike. The look on their face was that of a born killer. Yet, somehow it seemed familiar. The figure knocked aside someone who seemed to be throwing fire and moved toward him. He looked into his eyes. The figure took a breath. "Xenon." he said. Hood sat up and awoke breathing hard. He grabbed his com badge. He knew what was coming. And more importantly who. Chapter 3 Bella was staring at this console. This seemed very odd. Toasters said that the Nexus was tied to its Guardian. That once that connection was severed it disappeared from this plane of this existence. Then why was it still here. The computer even responded to her call to the Central Core. Numerous threats still could make it here. She grabbed her sword and began toward the portal to the moon. Then her badge buzzed... Hood appeared before Bella. He stared at her. "You need to stop bringing me here like this." he said. "No" she laughed, "What is wrong?" "Someone is coming. I also don't think Toasters is dead." "What makes you think that?" "I am having visions of the future." "WHAT!?!" "Someone is coming. And... and... I think its... Yosh." "****", Bella sighed, "Follow me. We are going to the Nexus." "Okay... But, shouldn't we atleast tell Frown and Deadlock." Hood asked. "No," replied Bella, "They're busy. Now is not the time to bug them." The room warped as Bella teleported both of them into the Nexus' central processing room. Hood was uneasy as they arrived. Something was wrong. Bella typed a couple of things into the computer. The computer began its search for whatever it was. Hood turned and walked away. He had only been here once before. Toasters had guided him through the entire area. Hood was lost in thought. He just couldn't stop feeling responsible. That energy bolt was his. The bolt that took his friend's life. Suddenly he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He swung around and came face to face with a robot. "I did not expect you so soon." The robot spat, "I would have prepared a delectable meal. Now come Mister..." "Hood," Hood began, "I go by Hood." The robot paused. "My name is Archimedes, I am a robot created by Scott. Or as you know him Toasters. This is my home. Welcome."Category:Creepypasta Category:WhoWatchesTheToasters Category:OTAM Canon